Perfections & Imperfections
by LeaLover71
Summary: This is a story of all different Imperfections & Perfections of Finchels Relationship!


**Disclaimer: Don't own glee, or anything fox related.**

**A/N: Hi Everybody! I'm starting this new fanfic because I got this weird inspiration to write this. Its called "Imperfections & Perfections" Every other chapter will alternate between a perfection & imperfection in Finchels relationship! I really hope you enjoy it, please spread the link on twitter & Tumblr and make sure to review! Thankyou! Keep in mind that the dates will skip around and these chapters wont be as long as a story because their more of memories. If you want more of a continued story read my "Finchel Love" fanfiction! Thanks again!**

**Perfection:**

**August 25****th****, 2011**

**Rachel Berry's POV**

As I heard the Broadway song blasting from my alarm signaling it was morning I got up and stretched my short arms as far as they would reach. It was summer and I decided to let myself sleep in until 9 am today. I have lots to accomplish this morning and sleeping till noon won't get my work done. I quickly tied my hair into a tight pony- tail and jumped onto my elliptical. After I did my 45 minute running exercise and chugged a protein shake down I jumped into the shower to wash off all the remains of yesterday off my body.

Once I got out of the shower and brushed my medium length brown hair I walked downstairs to greet my dads.

"Good morning Dads"

"Good morning Sweetie" My daddy Hiram said hugging my side tightly.

"Do you have plans today? I was thinking we could all go into town!" My dad Leroy chimned in.

"Oh I'm sorry Dad, I thought you knew that I had plans today!" I said grabbing a banana.

"it probably just slipped his mind" daddy said "So what are your plans then?"

"Well the glee club is having a last summer get together at the lake, Quinn is picking me up around 1 to head down" I said smiling.

Quinn and I had become closer friends over this summer. While over half the boys in Glee club were in football camp for half the summer Mr. Shue had a special all Girls glee club camp. And seeing as Quinn & I's voices went well together we got paired up for many duets and soon bonded over simple girly things. I defiantly consider her one of my closest friends now and we have tried to put everything into the past.

"Alright sounds Fun, When should we expect you home?" My Dad asked making me some vegan scrambled tofu.

"Curfew dad, Well probably hang out and have a bonfire at the lake until 8 then go back to Finn's house and watch movies. I'll be home around 11" I said smiling , the doorbell rang and I knew it had to be Kurt.

"Kurt!" I said opening my door excitingly, he didn't look so excited. He stammered into my house with his hands in his pockets.

"Rachel, this is no time for good moods!" He scowled

"Oh No! What's gone wrong?" I asked nervous for the reply

"It's a Fashion Emergency." He Said as I rolled my eyes and calmed down, I should have known. "Are your father's home? I need their advice."

"In Here Darling" My daddy called out to Kurt.

"Oh thank god, I can't decide whether to wear red or black flip flops with these swim trunks?" He asked acting like it was a life or death situation.

My fathers laughed and helped him pick out the perfect outfit, after we were finished with his Fashion emergency we went up to my room to work on my own emergency.

"Defiantly the pink one" Kurt said as I modeled all the new bikinis Quinn and I bought.

"I don't know Kurt, they're a little tiny don't you think?" I asked moving my hands over my body.

"No! There perfect, and you are really tan so the hot pink one with small ruffles will really work with your glowing skin" He said flipping through a Vogue magazine.

What would the world do without a Kurt, he was my best friend and I could go to him about anything. I didn't see him as often as we would like since he was taken by Blaine , but I still see him all the time in glee.

"So where's my brother?" he asked making me blush a light pink.

"Im not sure, I haven't checked my phone all morning, I guess that would have been important" I said as I walked to my small vanity picking up my small phone "Three messages, One from Quinn, one from you, and one from Finn" I smiled and giggled.

"What does it say? Or do I not want to know" he said laughing.

"It says 'Good morning babe, cant wait to see you today, meet you at the lake at One, love you and-' Um, I won't finish the rest Kurt, for your own sake." I smiled

"Oh Rachel" He said throwing a pillow at me.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful and flew by, Quinn, Kurt and I were pulling up into the dirt road that leads to the Lake. Of course we were fashionably late as Kurt likes and there were many glee kids cars already parked here, I noticed Finns blue truck and quickly tried to get out of the car.

"Kurt, we didn't have to be this late, it's about One thirty" Quinn said pulling down her sunglasses.

I pulled on my big floppy sun hat and slipped on my short, flowy swimsuit cover-up. I walked on the small dock all the way to where I saw everyone standing.

The whole glee club was here half of them had already plunged into the water, the weather was extremely hot today and I'm sure the cool water helped.

"Where's Finn?" I asked Mercedes who was sitting with Sam by the cooler.

I couldn't find him, he probably wondered off somewhere with the boys since we were late, Although I did know for a fact he was here.

"I haven't seen him, I think Puck and him went on a walk, im sure they'll be back soon" she answered handing me a water bottle.

Of course when I show up so eager to see him, he's not around. I haven't seen him in 4 days because he's been busy with football camp. I haven't wanted to be a clingy girlfriend but I miss him.

So I propped up my sun chair facing the water and opened my book to read, I had to pass time somehow. I had been reading for about 30 minutes and there was still no sign of Finn.

But all of the sudden I felt something come up behind me and kiss the pinkest part of my rosy sun burned cheek. "Finn" I said standing up and jumping into his arms, I rapped my legs tightly around his waist as he supported me up.

"I've missed you so so so much" I said kissing his face "Where have you been?"

"I missed you too babe" He replied kissing my nose. He walked over to the edge of the dock with me still wrapped around his waist. I was just staring at him I didn't even notice we moved until I heard the splashing behind me.

"Finn, what are you doing?" I asked looking down trying to squirm out of his arms.

"Nope, I've been waiting for my girl to get here so we could swim, and I know you won't come in by choice so I'll just take you in." He said smiling

"no, you won't" I laughed

"Plug your nose, berry" He said jumping forward of the dock and into the cold water

I was under for about 5 seconds before we both came to the surface to grab breath, I slowly paddled my way over to him as he laughed.

"This isn't Funny, you're in trouble" I said trying not to laugh and swimming towards where I can stand. Finn just stood in front of me on his feet and picked me up so I didn't have to tread water.

"it's not fair how tall you are, you know" I said holding onto his neck.

"You're so beautiful Rachel" He muttered kissing my lips softly.

"What" I said looking at him.

"You heard me, you're beautiful. I wish there was a way I could show you how much you mean to me" He said looking into my eyes and removing the strands of hair that had fallen near my face.

"You don't have to show me, I just know" I replied kissing him hard on the lips, just as I came up for air Puck yelled out from the dock.

"Stop fucking making out in the lake and come eat some damn food"

"Are you hungry?" He asked holding me up.

"No, I'd rather just stay in here with you awhile, I mean everyone will be getting out of the water soon to eat, we don't have to" I smiled.

"Did I mention how much I love this new swimsuit?" He asked tracing the outline of it.

"You can thank Quinn for that" I smiled touching his face.

"Yes, I'm going to go thank Quinn for picking out a really hot bathing suit for my girlfriend." He joked

"Just Shut up and kiss me"


End file.
